


Fairy Tale Warriors Book 1

by suburbantimewaster



Series: Fairy Tale Warriors [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, classic characters from fairy tales we know and love gave their lives to protect the world from evil. Now, the dark forces are back and the world's only hope lies in five teenage girls reincarnated from the warriors of legend. Whether they can live up to their past lives remains to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

Deep in the forest, the Queen fought through a horde of vicious monsters, slaying each one of them with her bow and arrow.

  
"Show yourself, villain!" she demanded.  
A tall dark haired man stepped out of the shadows with a smug grin on his face.

  
"Snow White," the man said confidently. "So nice to see you out of the palace."

  
"Save it, Piper!" Snow White said defiantly, pointing her bow and arrow at him. "Your reign of terror ends now!"

  
"My dear," The Pied Piper said, lifting his flute near his mouth. "It's only just begun."

  
Snow White readied her arrow, using her power to fill it with poison while the Pied Piper played a slow but haunting melody, hypnotizing every large beast in the forest to attack the dark haired woman in white.

  
* * *

Faith awoke with a jolt as the memories of the dream came back to her. Could that dream be any more cliché? She was fighting in a dark forest, and that dialogue couldn't be cornier if they had that as a scene in Power Rangers. Then she asked herself the most puzzling question of all.

  
"How am I fighting in a ball gown and high heels?" Faith muttered sleepily.

  
Faith glanced at the clock. It would only be a few minutes until she had to wake up. Therefore, she laid her head back on the pillow and let sleep overtake her. At least, that was what she was hoping to do. Unfortunately, the morning had other plans.

  
"I thought you were over this already!" her father's deep voice boomed from the living room.

  
"You make a huge decision without consulting me or Faith!" her mother yelled back. "How are you expecting me to get over this?"

  
Great, her parents were arguing, again. Faith pulled the comforter over her head and kept her eyes shut, trying to drown out the fight.

  
"Faith is a 15-year-old girl!" her father defended. "She'll get over it!"

  
"You're moving her out of the country!" her mother countered. "How do you expect her to just 'get over it?'"

  
Now, they were bringing her into this, typical.

  
"Faith's going to Japan!" her father shouted. "She'll love it! She loves that anime crap!"

  
Just like her father to belittle her interests like that.

  
"You're taking her away from her school and her friends!" her mother yelled. "Do you have any idea what effect that will have on her?"

  
"She'll get over it!" her father said. "Faith will make new friends!"

  
"What if she doesn't?" her mother yelled. "What if they don't accept her?"

  
"Then that's her problem!" her father barked, then changed his tone to an apologetic one. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

  
Faith put the pillow over her head, hoping to drown out all the yelling.

  
"I know exactly what you meant!" her mother accused. "You care more about your own happiness than you ever did Faith's!"

  
"That's not true!" her father yelled, offended. "I'm doing this for you and Faith as much as I am for myself!"

  
"Really?" Her mother scoffed. "How do Faith and I benefit from you moving us across the Atlantic?"

  
"You and Faith will have new experiences and immerse yourselves in another culture!" her father defended. "And, you'll both be seeing more money in a year than you would in a lifetime!"

  
"Do you have any idea how insanely expensive Tokyo is?" her mother countered. "Even with more money, we'll be lucky if we can afford a one-bedroom apartment infested with roaches!"

  
Faith kept trying to go back to sleep, hoping this fight would be over when she woke up. Unfortunately, her brain had other ideas.

  
"Don't you think you're being a little pessimistic?" her father asked.

  
"Why am I pessimistic?" her mother countered. "Because I have the nerve to put my family before my career?"

  
"Back to this again!" her father said angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you that I care about my family and my career?"

  
"When I can believe it!" her mother shot back.

  
For a while, it was silent and Faith thought she could go back to sleep.

  
"It's almost time to leave," her father said, sounding desperate for a change of subject. "Go wake Faith up."

  
So much for a few moments of silence.

  
"Fine, but this isn't over!" her mother said angrily.

  
"Don't I know it?" her father said sarcastically.

  
A few minutes later, Faith heard her door open.

  
"Get up," her mother said demandingly, switching the lights on. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

  
"All right, I'm up," Faith muttered sleepily, getting out of bed.

  
"Good," Her mother said, exasperated. "Did you remember to pack last night?"

  
"Yes," Faith said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

  
"Good," her mother told her. "What all did you pack?"

  
"My clothes are in the suitcase by my closet," Faith recited, pointing to the suitcase near her closet door in the upper left corner of her room. "My bathroom stuff's in the same bag as yours and Dad's, and my recreational stuff's in my backpack."

  
"The clothes you're wearing today?" her mother asked.

  
"On my dresser."

  
"There's some stuff you need to use this morning that you haven't packed yet," her mother pointed out.

  
"I'll pack them after I use them," Faith said exasperated. "I know the drill."

  
"You say that and then you forget a bag," her mother pointed out sternly.

  
"That's on trips," Faith pointed out. "This time, we're moving."

  
"Okay," her mother said, sounding unsure. "Just get ready in time."

  
Her mother said, shutting the door.

  
Faith walked to her dresser, her legs feeling very heavy as her eyes were adjusting to the light. She looked in the mirror to see her reflection looking back at her.

  
Faith's round peach face looked slightly puffy with bags around her sky blue eyes. Her long golden blonde hair was a tangled up mess with strands sticking out where they shouldn't. She wore her winter pajamas, a loose and baggy sky blue sweater with baggy sky blue pants decorated in white stars. Faith picked up her brush, lying next to the clothes she picked out from last night. As she brushed her hair, letting it fall in its loose natural waves with the front resting on her shoulders and the back of her hair reaching her shoulder blades, she debated about putting her clothes on and getting ready or going back to sleep. Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts.

  
"Faith are you ready?" her mother's voice called out.

  
"Almost!" Faith lied, her mind snapping back to reality.

  
"Well, hurry up!" she yelled.

  
"Right, sorry!" Faith said urgently.

  
Faith immediately got ready, any thought of going back to sleep vanishing from her mind.

  
* * *

  
Faith continued playing her Nintendo 3DS on the plane with her earphones on so as not to disturb her father, who was sleeping in the seat in front of her, or her mother, who was reading quietly in the seat beside her. Faith had her hair tied in a ponytail, leaving a few strands loose. She wore a form fitting white T-shit that showed off her curves and had a black L insignia on her buxom chest in the same style as the character of the same name from Death Note, along with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black tennis shoes.

  
As Faith's brain started to wake up, her mind drifted from the game and to the thought that she was moving. She never really had any friends so much as a group she hung out with, and she couldn't really be honest with them. Still, it was better than nothing. What if nothing was what awaited her in Japan? It took her a while to find her clique in high school and, as the new kid, she might be the social outcast, as Buffy became on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Then again, Buffy managed to find a group she belonged to at her new school. Maybe she'd have the same luck. Faith could speak Japanese, even if she had some trouble with the language, not fully knowing the formal or the casual way to speak. What if she messed up on the language and became the laughing stock of the entire school? Faith turned her attention back to her game, trying to drive all the negative thoughts out of her head.

  
It wasn't long until her thoughts turned to the dream she had about being Snow White. Maybe the Once Upon A Time marathon she had with her mother last night after her father fell asleep influenced her dreams. No, this wasn't the first time she had that dream. Sometimes, Faith wasn't even fighting. She was hosting a dinner party, running away from an evil stepmother, or living with seven dwarves, like the original Snow White. These dreams started on her fifteenth birthday, like Buffy's dreams when she became a Slayer. Except her dreams were about different past Slayers while Faith's dreams all centered around one fairy tale character. Maybe it was memories from a past life, like Usagi's past life of being Princess Serenity in Sailor Moon. No, Snow White wasn't even real. That would be excessively far-fetched. Maybe they were just ideas for a story. That way, if she never got any friends, she could always focus on her writing. Okay, she was thinking negative thoughts again. Sure, Faith was moving, but she was moving to Japan, the birthplace of anime, manga and some of her favorite video games. What could go wrong?

  
* * *

  
Deep in the Kanto region, a zoo was putting on an outdoor show. Excited people filled the seats, watching a tall, dark and handsome man play the flute while Siberian tigers performed tricks in the center stage, surrounded by a chain link fence. A staff member lit a hoop on fire and one of the tigers jumped through it as the man continued playing absentmindedly. Then the tigers voluntarily went back to their cages.

  
"Thank you, everyone, for sticking around to see my show," the man said, removing the flute from his mouth. "But I'm afraid that's all the time we have."

  
The audience gave a roaring applause before getting up to leave as the staff exited the fenced area. One member of the audience had the courage to walk to the fence.

  
"Excuse me, sir," a woman with platinum blonde hair greeted shyly.

  
"Yes?" he responded.

  
"Um," the woman began, maintaining eye contact with the man. "May I ask you a question?"

  
"About what?" the man asked as the animals growled and stomped in their cages.

  
"Well, many tiger training acts I have seen usually require whips in order for the animals to behave, and the trainers tend to suffer injuries for their efforts," the woman explained admirably. "Yet, your tigers manage to obey you with no trouble."

  
"Thank you for noticing," the man said pleasantly. "Now, what is your question?"

  
"Sir, I'd like to know," the woman began shyly. "How is that possible?"

  
"It's nothing much, just a simple matter of playing the right melody," he answered humbly, indicating how the tigers were growling and attacking the cage doors. "See how agitated they are right now?"

  
The man put his flute in his mouth and played a soft melody, calming the animals into a hypnotic trance as the woman watched in amazement.

  
"That was incredible!" she said excitably.

  
"Why thank you," the man told her politely. "I do hope you'll be at my next show,"

  
"O-of course!" the woman said, snapping out of her daze. "I would never dream of missing it."

  
The woman left as the man looked around the empty room to see that it was just him and the animals. He went back to playing a melody on his flute, attracting every rat in the zoo to the cages of his tiger minions. He had plans for this city, and they were far greater than being their mere entertainer. This time, no one would be around to stop the Pied Piper of Hamelin. Not even Snow White or any other warrior for the Brothers Grimm. The Pied Piper smiled deviously as a tiger snatched a rat with its hungry jaws.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until the car pulled up in front of their hotel.  Faith paused the song on her iPhone and got a good look at the place.  It looked tall enough to be a skyscraper with a white coloring, a ton of windows and a black lettering that said TAKAHASHI INN.  Surrounding the building were fields and trees, like something out of a nature resort, save for the cement parking lot and sidewalks.

Faith put her phone in her backpack and left the car.

" _We're staying at a hotel?_ " she asked as Isabella opened the trunk.

" _It's only temporary,_ " Isabella said, getting her suitcase out of the car.  " _Just until we can get a house and some furniture to put in it_."

" _Why go through all that_?" Faith asked, taking her suitcase out of the car and practically dropping it on the street.

 _"Because it's too expensive to take all of our furniture with us and we need to see the houses in person before we buy anything,"_ Will answered as he took his suitcase out of the trunk.  _"I thought we already explained this to you."_

Faith took a minute to catch her breath.  _"Guess I wasn't listening,"_ she said as she stretched the handle of the bag out and clasped it.

 _"Faith, would you be careful with that?"_ Isabella asked, slightly firm.

 _"Yes, Mom,"_ Faith said irritably as she watched her parents retrieve their bags.

Faith followed them to the front door, ready to see what hotel she'd be staying at for the next few weeks, or months.  The minute Will opened the door, Faith found herself greeted to the sight of a beautiful room filled with couches and fir trees that surrounded the walkway to the front desk with many people checking in with the hotel staff and the Concierge's desk on the right with a girl who looked no older than Faith cleaning her glasses.

"I'll go check us in," Will informed them.

"That's fine," Isabella said.  "Faith and I will go check with the Concierge."

Faith and Isabella went to see the young girl behind the counter as she put her large circular glasses back on.

"Greetings," the girl stated politely.  "Welcome to the Takahashi Inn."  The girl bowed to them.  "My name is Noriko Takahashi.  How may I be of service to you?"

Isabella and Faith glanced at each other for a second, taken back by the girl's polite tone that sounded almost robotic.  Isabella was the first to regain her senses, turning back to Noriko.

"I'm Isabella and this is my daughter, Faith," Isabella said, gesturing to Faith.

"Nice to meet you," Faith said in a pleasant yet awkward tone.  "So, Takahashi.  I guess that makes you the owner's daughter."

"Yes, that would be accurate," Noriko said and Faith could've sworn she detected a slight disapproving tone in her voice.

"Like Yukiko," Faith said with a smile.

"I was not aware that you were acquainted with Yukiko," Noriko responded with slight interest.

"Yeah, Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4!" Faith said excitedly.

"Persona 4?" Noriko asked, looking at Faith as if she was from another planet.

"It's a video game," Faith explained, gesturing excitedly with her right hand.  "Basically, you play this high school kid who moves to a small town, solves a mystery and makes friends while living a day to day school life."  Faith said, her brain disappearing from the hotel and taking up residence in the world of Persona 4.  "One of the characters, Yukiko, is the daughter of a hotel owner.  Like you."

"I am afraid that I do not indulge in video games," Noriko informed her.

Faith felt her whole face turn red as she turned her head away from Noriko, only managing to mutter a small, "sorry."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Noriko asked, directing her question to Isabella.

"Well, my daughter's starting school in a few weeks and she needs to get some new clothes," Isabella explained, trying to brush this whole situation off.  "So, I was wondering where I can find the nearest boutique."

"The nearest boutique would be three blocks away from this hotel," Noriko explained in a matter of fact tone.  "What school will your daughter be attending?"

"Kamata High," Isabella answered.

"I attend the same school," Noriko told her.  "If you wish, I could assist your daughter in her studies."

"That would be great," Isabella said, brushing her hair back with her fingers.  "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Noriko said.  "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Well, my husband and I need to find a real estate agent," Isabella told her as Faith stood to the side, sliding her foot nervously.  "And anything you can tell us about the nearest restaurants would be great."

Noriko went into detail about all of the restaurants and a real estate agency near the hotel.

"Okay, thank you," Isabella said, leaving the stand.

"That was embarrassing," Faith said quietly to Isabella.

"How?" Isabella asked.

"I just made a reference to a video game and she doesn't even play them," Faith said in a melancholy tone.

"Well, she doesn't hate you for it," Isabella pointed out.  "If she did, she wouldn't have agreed to help you study."

"Just got us checked in," Will said, approaching from the desk.  "And, since my advertising company works with this hotel, we can stay at a discount!"

"I suppose something good came out of all this," Isabella said bitterly.

Before Will could respond, the bellboy approached them and bowed.

"May I­–" he started before getting a look at Isabella.

"May you, what?" Will asked a bit too sharply.

"May I take your bags?" the bell boy finished, taking Isabella's bags and then putting them on a luggage cart.

Then he took Will and Faith's bags and added them to his luggage cart.  It wasn't long until they reached their room, a simple one with a dining table and a decent sized television with a connecting bathroom and two separate bedrooms.

"This is your room, sir and madam," the bellhop told them.  "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Isabella said, reaching into her purse and taking some money from her wallet.  "For your trouble."

The bellboy hesitated before taking the money and then left, saying one last good-bye to Isabella.

" _You do realize that you don't tip people in Japan,_ " Will said sardonically.

" _Well, he didn't seem to mind,_ " Isabella defended.

" _I wonder why,_ " Will asked sarcastically.

" _Seriously, Will?_ " Isabella said in disbelief.  " _You have to bring this up now?_ "

" _I'm going to get some candy,_ " Faith said, heading for the door.

Faith rushed out of the room, hearing her parents' angry voices as she shut the door.  Once again, they were arguing and, for once, Faith's only escape didn't have to be her room.  Even if she wasn't shocked about the cause of it.  Isabella's chocolate brown hair with matching eyes, taupe complexion and voluptuous figure drew a great amount of attention from the opposite sex and, occasionally, the same sex.  Though it wasn't like Will didn't draw his own fair share with his golden blond hair, sky blue eyes and athletic physique.  Isabella's jealousy issues just weren't on the same level as Will's.

It wasn't long until Faith made her way downstairs, seeing Noriko talk to a customer.

 _Guess I'll have to find the candy stand on my own,_ Faith thought to herself as she walked through the lobby until seeing the candy stand being looked over by a teenage girl with long straight black hair streaked in red, brown eyes and an olive complexion.  She wore a white crop top that emphasized her tiny breasts and a pair of black leather pants emphasizing her curves, and was in the process of filing her nails.

"Hello," Faith said nervously as she approached the stand.  "My name is Faith Summers."

"Faith?" the girl said, looking up from her nails and gazing at her with a tiny bit of awe.  "So, you're American?"

"Yes," Faith said, struggling with the formal dialect.  "I'm from– I mean, my birthplace is San Antonio."

"Where's that?" the girl asked.

"South Texas," Faith said casually.

She knew it was rude in Japan but, if this girl could talk casually to her, why not do the same?

"So, not New York?" the girl asked, the awe slowly disappearing from her eyes.  "Or California?"

"No, afraid not," Faith said, her eyes slightly narrowing.  "But San Antonio's not boring."

"Never said it was," the girl told her apathetically as she put her file down.  "I'm Asuka.  Need anything?"

"I just wanted to get a snack," Faith told her.  "Though, I'm not really sure what."

Asuka grabbed a bag of apple flavored gummy candies and handed them to her.

"You've _got_ to try these," Asuka told her.  "They're the best."

"If you don't mind," Faith said hesitantly.  "I'd rather not."

"Don't like gummies?" Asuka asked, putting them back.

"I can take them or leave them," Faith said with a shrug.  "But I don't like apples or anything apple flavored."

"All right, I can respect that," Asuka told her nonchalantly.  "How about watermelon?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get something chocolate," Faith said nervously.

"Oh, then you'll love this," Asuka said, taking a small box of chocolate Pocky's from the counter and ringing them up.  "So, how'd you end up here?"

"My dad got promoted," Faith answered, feeling a little more comfortable as she took some money from her purse.  "So, we had to move here."

"That's cool," Asuka said, taking the money from her and putting it in the cash register.  "So, what school are you going to?"

"Kamata High," Faith told her, taking the change.

Asuka looked into her eyes excitedly.

"Get out!" Asuka exclaimed.  "That's the exact same school I go to!"

"Really?" Faith asked, not sure what to make of it.

"Yeah!" Asuka told her excitedly.  "You've got anyone to take you shopping?"

"Well, Noriko Takahashi offered to help me study," Faith answered.  "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's the class representative," Asuka told her.  "Is she also taking you clothes shopping?"

"No, I don't think so," Faith answered.  "Though I could ask her."

"Just leave that part to me," Asuka said confidently.  "Don't get me wrong, I love Noriko but let her stick to the boring stuff, like studying and homework.  When it comes to shopping and style, I'm your girl."

"Okay, thank you," Faith said, grabbing the Pocky box on the counter.  "I guess I'll see you then."

"Looking forward to it," Asuka said as Faith left.

Faith went back to her room to see Isabella unpacking and hearing shower noises from the bathroom.

" _Hey, mom,_ " Faith said, putting the Pockys in the fridge.  " _Everything okay now?_ "

" _Just fine,_ " Isabella said sincerely.  " _Your father and I talked it out and maybe this move won't be so bad._ "

" _Why's that?"_ Faith asked, sitting on her bed.

" _You know how I always wanted to write but never had the time?"_ Isabella asked her.  " _Well, if your father's job makes him as much money as he says, I can spend more time working on my writing._ "

" _Sounds like a good deal,_ " Faith said, " _And the bellboy?_ "

" _He admitted that he might have overreacted about that,_ " Isabella explained.

" _You're lucky,_ " Faith stated.  " _Guys never notice me like that._ "

" _Actually, they do,_ " Isabella told her.

" _Really?_ " Faith asked in disbelief.  " _Name one._ "

" _There's the waiter at IHOP who always looked for excuses to come to our booth and that time you were alone in the bookstore and a guy asked you for help,_ " Isabella pointed out.

" _Yeah, but they were just doing their jobs,_ " Faith rationalized.

" _Faith, those guys were interested in you,_ " Isabella told her.  " _You're just too off in your own little world to notice._ "

" _Then how come I never get any attention at school?_ " Faith asked.

" _Because, in high school, it's not about how you look, it's about the pecking order,_ " Isabella explained.  " _I didn't get noticed very much at your age either._ "

" _Seriously, you were a wallflower?"_ Faith said shocked.

" _Yep,_ " Isabella told her.  " _I didn't get noticed until I graduated and took a job in the real world._ "

Faith looked out the clear balcony door and smiled at Isabella's words, watching the crow land on the bar.  Oddly enough, the crow seemed to be staring right back at her.  A loud cry from the bathroom distracted Faith from the crow.

" _Will?_ " Isabella said worriedly, running to the bathroom.  " _Are you all right?"_

" _I'm fine,_ " Will told her from the bathroom.

" _What happened?"_ Faith asked, turning to the bathroom door.

" _I don't know, I was showering and the water turned ice cold!_ " Will explained.

" _Must be a problem with the water heater,_ " Isabella rationalized.  " _I'll go talk to the manager._ "

" _Maybe the hotel doesn't have enough hot water for guests,_ " Will mused from the shower.  " _Or they might have turned off the water heater because of a gas leak.  I'm sure they'll fix it tomorrow._ "

" _All right,_ " Isabella agreed.  " _But if they haven't, I'm talking to the manager._ "

Faith hoped Will was right.  Otherwise, she'd have to take a freezing cold shower tomorrow and just the mere thought made her body quiver.

* * *

The crow flew to the nearby hotel, feeling a vibe of great evil, one it hadn't felt since the days of cottages and traveling merchants.  It could also feel another conflicting vibe, one as pure as the driven snow.  The crow followed that vibe, landing on the balcony bars at it peered into the room.  The only two people inside were a middle-aged woman of dark hair and dark skin and a teenage girl with the same skin tone as her mother, yet hair of gold.  Neither one of them bearing any physical resemblance to her.  The blonde haired girl turned to reveal the exact same sky blue eyes as the one who previously carried the vibe.


End file.
